Stay With Me
by UchihaSakuraHime
Summary: Para comemorar 3 anos de namoro, Sasuke resolve fazer algo especial para Sakura. Porém, algo acontece e ambos são pegos de surpresa, e os planos são desfeitos.
**Capítulo Único - Stay with me**

Em uma noite que tem tudo para ser ótima e completamente perfeita, Sasuke está se arrumando, encontra-se ansioso, pois nesta noite irá encontrar com sua namorada para comemorem três anos de namoro. Ele a ama muito e está preparando uma surpresa, hoje à noite ele irá levá-la para o cinema e em seguida para jantar. Aparentemente um programa normal a se fazer com sua linda namorada em seu aniversário de namoro, mas nesta noite haverá algo diferente, algo que a própria Sakura não espera e ele espera muito que ela goste.

Ele olha para o relógio, são 18:00hs. "Hora de ir" pensa consigo mesmo.

...

A campainha toca e ela abre a porta, ao ver que se trata de Sasuke abre um largo e sincero sorriso. Sorriso esse que sempre o encantou.

− Sasuke-kun! − fala ainda sorrindo − Pontual como sempre.

− Claro que sim, e você já deveria ter se acostumado com isso. − comenta a observando por completo. Ela está linda, ainda mais do que costuma ser (como isso poderia ser possível?!) − Mas e então? Está pronta?

− Ah sim! Quase isso, só vou terminar de me maquiar e já volto. Enquanto isso entre e me espere aqui na sala. Volto logo, eu prometo.

− Está bem. − responde passando por ela, mas não sem depositar um beijo um pouco demorado em seus lábios.

Após cinco minutos Sakura retorna e diz:

− Estou pronta! Vamos? − fala parando diante dele.

Ambos saem e entram no carro e vão em direção ao cinema.

...

− Foi um bom filme Sasuke-kun. − fala selando seus lábios aos dele.

Ele a segura pela cintura, sente-se tão feliz, tão preenchido com aquele sentimento dentro de si, não se lembra do exato momento em que aquela mulher passou a ser tudo para ele.

− Vamos! Agora vou levá-la para jantar. É um novo e calmo restaurante inaugurado nessa semana. Andei observando-o e achei que seria interessante levá-la lá.

− Isso é incrível! Você anda se superando sabia? Está cada vez mais atencioso e romântico! − fala Sakura rindo do rosto de Sasuke que aos poucos fica rubro com o comentário.

− Hmm, vamos logo!

...

− Aqui realmente é calmo e tranquilo, Sasuke-kun, gosto daqui, você realmente conhece os lugares de que gosto, além disso, a comida daqui é realmente deliciosa.

Ele a olha com um sorriso de canto que a fez se apaixonar desde a primeira vez que o viu. De repente, ele fica um pouco sério, e com isso desperta a curiosidade de Sakura que o observa atentamente.

− Parabéns meu amor! Já fazem três anos que estamos juntos, e todo o tempo com você tem sido importante para mim. − fala Sasuke completamente sem jeito. Nunca foi muito de expor seus sentimentos, mas chegou à conclusão de que devia mudar um pouco esse fato e demonstrar para ela (pelo menos para ela) a forma como ele se sente.

Principalmente depois de decidir que esse relacionamento merece dar um passo maior e bem significativo. Chegou a essa conclusão quando passou por uma joalheria na semana anterior e viu aquelas belas alianças (grossas, bonitas e a que ele escolheu para a sua futura esposa tinha pequenos brilhantes cravados em duas linhas que cobriam toda a sua superfície) "ela iria adorar" foi o que pensou ao ver aquele kit de alianças.

− Sabe Sakura, acho que já passou do momento de dizer o quanto a amo, e que eu quero que assim como nos últimos três anos você possa estar ao meu lado nos anos que virão − disse ao tirar uma caixinha com um veludo preto de seu bolso e depositá-la sobre a mesa, bem diante de Sakura.

Com o olhar surpreso ela vai com suas mãos trêmulas e pega a pequena caixa, ela o olha rapidamente e volta seus olhos novamente para a caixinha e a abre, seus olhos brilham com uma intensidade jamais vista por Sasuke, e um sorriso surge nos lábios da rosada e lágrimas de alegria escorrem de seus olhos.

− Oh por _Kami_! São lindas... Nem posso acreditar, Sasuke-kun!

− E então? Qual a sua resposta?

− Oh por _Kami_... Sim, sim, claro que sim, meu amor! − fala mal se contendo de tanta felicidade.

Sasuke abre um largo sorriso e pega a bela aliança com uma das mãos e com a outra pega a delicada mão de Sakura e coloca nela a aliança, depois Sakura faz o mesmo, eles se abraçam e selam seus lábios.

...

O tempo passa sem que o casal note, e quando dão por si já é bastante tarde, o restaurante que estava antes relativamente cheio agora se encontra com apenas os dois como clientes e os demais são funcionários.

− Nossa Sakura! Já é muito tarde.

− Verdade Sasuke-kun, nem vimos a hora passar.

− Precisamos ir embora, tenho certeza que todos estão torcendo intimamente por isso, para que possam fechar o estabelecimento.

− Verdade − Sakura fala rindo − e para onde vamos após sairmos daqui? Vamos continuar a comemoração? Que tal em sua casa? − fala o olhando sugestivamente.

− Oh com toda certeza minha rosada. − fala a pegando pela cintura e pressionando seus lábios na curva do pescoço dela e subindo até encontrar seus lábios e assim selá-los.

Ele paga a conta e juntos saem do restaurante, e ele olha o céu e vê que o tempo mudou drasticamente, a deixa, em frente ao estabelecimento e diz:

− Sakura, irei buscar o carro. Volto logo, ele não está muito longe daqui, fique aqui porque começou a chover e não quero que se molhe, você adoece muito facilmente. Ela sorri com o comentário e concorda com a cabeça.

Ele sai em busca do carro que está alguns metros à frente e quando já está bem próximo de onde a deixou para buscá-la algo o assusta. Ele vê um homem saindo de um ponto mais escuro da rua e andando a passos muito rápidos em direção à sua noiva. E o que mais o preocupou foi ver algo preto nas mãos do homem, é uma arma de fogo sem dúvida.

Os postes iluminam o lugar suficientemente para que ele note isso, e note que o homem não está encapuzado, pelo contrário, ele está bastante à mostra. Sasuke sai do carro e sai correndo em direção à Sakura.

Sakura se vê surpresa com a rapidez com que o homem aparece e com a rapidez dos acontecimentos. Ela está vestida distintamente e com uma bela e cara bolsa em mãos, provavelmente uma visão agradável para ladrões. Ele aponta a arma em direção ao seu peito.

− Passe a bolsa! Passe, passe a bolsa! É um assalto! Rápido!

Sakura não reage, apenas entrega sem lutar contra, pois sempre teve medo do que poderia acontecer ao reagir a assaltos.

− Sakura!

Ela olha para o lado e vê Sasuke correndo em sua direção gritando. Olha de novo para frente e avista o bandido e fita seus olhos verdes e nota seu cabelo vermelho e uma tatuagem na testa com o significado amor. Tanta informação obtida em frações de segundos e de repente um forte e alto barulho é ouvido e uma dor cortante rasgando seu peito e o desconhecido homem sai correndo. _Mas por quê? Se eu não reagi... Por quê?_ De repente sente seu corpo caindo e antes de chegar ao chão sente braços a envolvendo.

Sasuke sai correndo ainda mais desesperado, ele não pode ter visto isso, isso não pode estar acontecendo, chega a tempo de pegá-la nos braços antes que ela alcance o chão e de alguma forma ele vê bem as características do bandido, e olha para a sua amada de forma preocupada.

" _He sees a smoking gun,_

 _And the coward he ran._

 _And_ _in his arms is t_ _he bleeding,_

 _Love of his life."_

" _ **Ele vê uma arma quente,**_

 _ **E o covarde sai correndo.**_

 _ **E em seus braços, está o sangramento,**_

 _ **O amor de sua vida."**_

Sasuke a olha em completo desespero, tentando se acalmar para não deixá-la ainda mais nervosa. A beija na testa.

− Eu não estou pronta para ir Sasuke-kun... Eu queria... ter uma longa e feliz vida com você − sussurra Sakura, arfando de dor e chorando muito. Onde quer que se olhe é notável o vermelho vivo que se esvai dela.

− É tudo culpa minha! Eu não devia ter trazido você pra cá e muito menos deixá-la sozinha. − diz Sasuke chorando.

− Não, não é... culpa sua... meu amor... você não... não sabia.

 _And she cries,_

 _Kiss it all better,_

 _I´m not ready to go._

 _It´s not your fault love,_

 _You didn´t know, you didn´t know._

 _ **"E ela chora,**_

 _ **Beija mais,**_

 _ **Não estou pronta para ir.**_

 _ **Não é sua culpa, amor,**_

 _ **Você não sabia, você não sabia."**_

− Shii, não fale muito, não se esforce, vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ficar bem... vai ficar tudo bem − falou tentando acalmá-la e convencer a si mesmo.

Ela chora ainda mais, estende sua mão até o rosto de seu noivo e diz:

− Obrigada por tudo... por me amar. Você me... deu tudo.. eu não... queria mas... estou indo embora.

 _Her hands are so cold,_

 _And he kisses her face._

 _And says: Everything will be all right ._

 _He noticed the gun,_

 _And his rage grew inside._

 _ **"Suas mãos estão tão frias,**_

 _ **E ele beija seu rosto.**_

 _ **E diz: tudo vai ficar bem .**_

 _ **Ele percebeu a arma,**_

 _ **E sua raiva cresceu por dentro."**_

− Não! Você não pode me deixar, nós temos uma vida pra viver juntos – mais e mais lagrimas surgem do seu rosto − não posso te perder, você é tudo o que eu tenho.

Ela o olha e sorri ao mesmo tempo em que chora.

− Eu vou me vingar, vou atrás dele, não há como confundi-lo, vou agora! − diz com raiva.

 _He Said "I´ll avenge my lover tonight"_

" _ **Ele disse vou vingar o meu amor essa noite"**_

 _And she cried,_

 _Kiss it all better,_

 _I´m not ready to go._

 _It´s not your fault love,_

 _You didn´t know, you didn´t know._

 _ **"E ela chorou,**_

 _ **Beijou mais,**_

 _ **Não estou pronta para ir.**_

 _ **Não é culpa sua, amor,**_

 _ **Você não sabia, você não sabia."**_

− Não! Por favor... fique comigo... até eu adormecer fique comigo. − diz Sakura desfalecendo pouco a pouco.

 _He cries,_

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

 _Stay with me._

 _Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

 _Stay with me._

 _ **"Ele chora,**_

 _ **Fique comigo até eu adormecer,**_

 _ **Fique comigo.**_

 _ **Fique comigo até eu adormecer,**_

 _ **Fique comigo."**_

Ela desfalece em seus braços, e ele chora e grita e a essa altura os funcionários saem do restaurante e presenciam a trágica cena. Sasuke a deixa lá, corre até seu carro e pega uma arma, ele tem licença para armas porque ele é um policial. Sai completamente enraivecido a procura do bandido, após algum tempo o vê de costas num beco escuro vasculhando a bolsa de Sakura e atira em suas costas em direção ao coração, e vê o homem cair sem vida no chão.

 _He sits in his cell,_

 _And he lays on his bed_

 _Covers his head and closes his eyes._

 _ **"Ele senta em sua cela,**_

 _ **E deita em sua cama**_

 _ **Cobre a cabeça e fecha os olhos."**_

 _Now He sits behind prison bars,_

 _25 to life and she´s not in his arms._

 _He couldn´t bring her back with a bullet to_

 _The heart,_

 _Of the back of a man and tore his world_

 _Apart._

 _ **"Agora ele senta atrás das grades**_

 _ **Vai cumprir prisão perpétua e ela não está**_

 _ **Em seus braços**_

 _ **Ele não podia trazê-la de volta com uma bala**_

 _ **No coração**_

 _ **Pelas costas de um homem, isso destruiu**_

 _ **Seu mundo."**_

Ele agora vive um pesadelo, perdeu a mulher de sua vida e está destinado a viver aprisionado. Como toda a sua vida poderia mudar tão repentinamente? Sasuke sente uma falta infindável de sua rosada. E tudo o que viveu com ela está agora apenas em suas lembranças, jamais poderia ter tudo de novo, e isso lhe causa uma dor imensa.

 _He was only a memory,_

 _All it is, is a memory._

 _ **"Ele era apenas uma lembrança,**_

 _ **Tudo isso é apenas uma lembrança."**_

Um som alto de despertador soa bem ao seu lado, e Sasuke se acorda completamente suado e assustado chamando pelo nome de Sakura. Olha para uma banquinha próxima da cama e avista uma caixinha de veludo preta. Nesse momento ele se dá conta de que não passou de um pesadelo. Sasuke olha para parede e vê a data circulada, a data de aniversário de três anos de namoro.

Ele levanta da cama em um pulo, pega o celular e liga pra ela, _"ela tem que atender"_.

− Oi Sasuke-kun! Que surpresa você me ligar agora pela manhã. Aconteceu algo?

− Ahn... não... só queria ouvir sua voz e saber se você está bem.

− Ah... eu estou bem meu amor. E você? Está bem?

− Melhor agora. O que você acha de ao invés de eu ir te buscar pra sairmos por aí, eu te pegar e trazer pra minha casa. Eu vou cozinhar pra nós, preparar um jantar especial.

− Claro meu amor! Eu vou adorar, faz muito tempo que não experimento da sua comida. Vem me buscar no mesmo horário?

− Sim.

− Ok. Então, até logo Sasuke-kun.

− Até! Tchau.

Ao desligar o telefone Sasuke sente o alívio percorrer todo o seu corpo e o ar entrar e deixar seus pulmões em um suspiro alegre. Aquilo foi só um sonho, mas não ia querer correr o risco daquele pesadelo se realizar.

Sasuke então vai até o banheiro tomar um bom, relaxante e merecido banho. E agora sente que esse dia realmente será perfeito. Decidiu que a melhor opção é realmente mudar os planos para hoje à noite.


End file.
